A Story Worthy Of A Fairytale
by ruby slippers12
Summary: Prequel to A Few Messed Up Ideas...Donna and Josh finally got it together but only they know so far, but when their life becomes part of the papers what was once bliss may be warped a little...


Authors Note...Okay so last year I posted a story called A Few Messed Up Ideas. This is one of the chapters that go with that story and there will be more to come you just have to be patient with me...other than that I don't own the characters obviously and some reviews would be appreciated greatly!

Feeling the weariness of sleep wear off, Donna felt herself slowly waking up but refused to open her eyes and give up the tranquility of sleep. Since she was semi-awake she felt the bed dip down slightly to her left under what had to be Josh laying back down. She felt a soft kiss placed on her neck, a method that she knew Josh used to gently wake her up. She reluctantly opened her eyes to see Josh watching her, but she also noticed that the light seeping in through the curtins was much too bright for it to be only six o'clock in the morning.

"Don't worry we have the day off today." He must have sensed her panic because he answered the question befeore she even asked it and calmed the fears only to summon a new form of panic.

"How is it that we have the day off on a Saturday?"

"Well I may have told Leo a while ago that you had asked for today off because it was your birthday and that some of your relatives were going to be around. And I got out of work by possibly faking some illness and Leo was nice enough to say I could stay home because I didn't have a busy schedule anyway."

Donna sat up sensing something unusual was going on today. "So you set it up so that we could play elaborate hookie?"

"I guess you could call it that."

All of a sudden she started to smell somthing that almost made her mouth water. Some kind of baking and what she was certain was french vanilla coffee, her favorite.

"Joshua Lyman, did you cook breakfast?" A mischievous smile formed on his face like a small child taking a cookie out of the cookie jar who just got caught. The expression alone could have made her smile herself but the shear act of cooking breakfast for her made her smile at how sweet he could be sometimes.

"I did and it's suprisingly un-burnt."

"Well I say that we should go and eat some breakfast." She said as she gently tugged him out of bed and towards the kitchen. There in the kitchen was the table was already set for two with a plate of pancakes blocking her view of the seat that was usually hers. The one thing she could see from her setting was a steaming mug of the aromatic french vanilla coffee.

"You made me breakfast for my birthday." Was said as Donna turned around to kiss him for just making her happy.

"There's more you just have to make it to the table." She peered around the table and saw that sitting on her plate was a box about the size of a small tissue box. She sat down and ignored the food for the box and started unwrapping it as Josh sat down at his seat. She got the box open to reveal a few pieces of tissue paper and a smaller jewlery box. Donna paused for a second and looked to Josh for a sign of what to do next.

"Go ahead open it." He said while practically nudging her to open the box. She opened the small black velvet box to show a sparkling engagement ring waiting inside. The closest emotion to what she was feeling right now was shock, but even that was an understatement. She watched Josh as he took the ring out of the box and held it between two of his fingers.

"Donnatella, to put it simply I love you. You have been everything from my collegue, friend, life-line, support system, and every once and a while my enemy but at the end of the day you are still the woman I love more than anything I could ever imagine. And because of all that, would you do me the pleasure of marrying me?" He saw tears starting to form in her eyes and saw a few evan trickle down her face and off her chin and took his free hand and wiped them away from her face.

"Please tell me that you didn't have Sam write that for you,"

"No, that was I swear to god all me, but not to rush you or anything but an answer to that question would be appreciated right now."

She gave him the most radiant smile he had ever seen. "I'm sure it would...Joshua, nothing in the world would make me more happy than to marry you."

"So that would technically be a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes!" He slid the ring onto her left ring finger and at the same time leaned in to give her the most passionate and most promising kiss she had ever experienced. As he pulled away he lightly whispered, "Happy Birthday."


End file.
